


Best News Ever

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [66]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Sam and Ryan are apart again but it might not be for long.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck. "You'd just keep me tied to your bed? Just 'check on me' between appointments?" Sam teases.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Well... maybe I'd only keep you bound when I'm gone," Ryan allows, smiling a little. "And then when I'm there, I'll fuck you so much you won't be able to move anyway."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best News Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"Yeah, but so, then it rained," Ryan laughs, continuing his story. "And when they talk about rain here in Brazil, they do not fuck around." He grins at Sam and swiftly checks the small box in the corner of his laptop screen, to make sure he's still aligned in the webcam pick-up. Skype sex is a definite step up from phone sex, yes. But it's still not real. "We lost two days to what I thought was a hurricane, but the locals insisted it was just summer showers."

"We were pretty lucky weather-wise when I was down there, on Ilha Grande," Sam says, grinning, sitting comfortably back against the headboard of their bed. "But I guess it was a different time of year." And further south, if that made any difference.

"Don't get me wrong, it's still completely gorgeous," Ryan adds. "The waves have been awesome and the people are really nice. Sometimes I forget I'm here for work."

"I can imagine," Sam says, sighing softly, his eyes flickering to his own schedule. "Is it worth me trying to make it down there for a couple of days?"

"It's always worth it, if you can stand the jet-lag," Ryan says, and feels his smile going a bit gooey simply because Sam asked. "Oh, but -- no. My agent just rang me this afternoon and said. I'm flying to London in three days for a meeting. A really cool-sounding role."

"Yeah?" Sam eyes the stack of manuscripts beside the bed, a wave of guilt washing over him that he hasn't made it farther through them than he has.

"Yeah. They're talking about casting me as the bad guy, for once." Ryan laughs softly. "I don't know. Could you buy me as a ruthless kidnapper?"

"In what?" Sam asks, brow furrowed, reaching for the stack of manuscripts and flipping through them.

"It's about the Heineken kidnapping, years ago. Did you ever hear about that?" Ryan's eyes widen in his excitement. "My agent said Anthony Hopkins is signed. Can you imagine?"

"Yeah, actually I can," Sam says, still disbelieving even as he holds the script up in front of him. _Kidnapping Freddy Heineken._ "Can you see that?"

Ryan squints, distracted for an instant. Then he smiles. "Hey, you've got one, too!" he exclaims before muttering, " _Shit_. Am I up against you for the role? There's no fucking way."

"I don't think so," Sam says, but he's not really sure. "I've already been cast, Jim Sturgess too, so they wouldn't be talking to you now if there wasn't another role." He grins. "I think we'd be working together."

"Seriously? No fucking way!" This time when Ryan says the words, it's with excitement in his voice. "You and me, in a shoot together? They'll never know what hit them!"

Sam laughs, grinning widely, so fucking happy at the prospect it blows his mind. "You'd better take it then," he says. "No matter what. We might not get the chance again."

"Absolutely," Ryan agrees, his blood thrilling. "For once we can hang out together in your trailer, and no one could get suspicious." Well, as long as they keep the noise down, that is. "And I've worked with Jim Sturgess before, he's a good guy."

"And Sir Anthony. Lucky us," Sam says, grinning hugely at Ryan. "When do you go to London again?"

"Um, three days." Shit, Ryan's mind is already going wild with thoughts of all the delicious trouble they could get into while actually working on the same project.

He's got to be fucking mad for even contemplating it but... "I could join you."

It should be impossible, but Ryan's grin widens, and his eyes brighten even further. "Yeah? That'd be pretty fucking awesome."

"It wouldn't be for long," Sam says, pulling up flight schedules and world clocks, the calculations running through his head. "But I'd have more luck getting there than Brazil?"

"And how is it to be?" Ryan asks, his pulse jumping in anticipation. "Pure coincidence that you're there when I am? Or is it still a secret that we're mates?" He chuckles softly. "Although, the rest of the world seems to think all Aussies already know each other, anyway."

"Everyone knows we're mates," Sam says with a soft snort. "I got asked about my roomie the other week in an interview. I said we love surfing and partying and we're too fucking cheap to pay for two places." He grins at the screen.

"That's actually true. Maybe somebody should warn Sturgess..." Ryan laughs again. "This is so fucking awesome. I really miss you."

"I miss you too," Sam says, aching to touch Ryan, really _touch_ him and not just for sex either. "This place didn't used to feel so empty when it was just me."

"It wasn't really empty, was it?" Ryan counters, his smile turning bashful. "You just had it filled up with the wrong people."

"Yeah." Sam nods, grinning a little sheepishly. "Now I have my right person and I miss him. Which is why I'm going to do the fucking insane thing and fly to London just so I can spend _any_ amount of time with him."

"Why is that insane?" Ryan licks slowly over his top lip -- a would-be casual move, except that he knows Sam knows him too well to fall for it. "I'll sure he'll make it worth your while."

"He will, will he?" Sam's grin widens, his cock giving a bit of a jerk at the sight of Ryan's tongue. "And how's that?"

"Well... you don't _have_ to leave my hotel room, do you? I mean, I've got a meeting, but you've already got it all in the bag," Ryan says, his cock slowly swelling behind his zipper into something resembling a spike of iron. "So if your schedule's clear, I could just tie you up to the bed... Keep you there... Check on you between my appointments to see if you need anything..." He shuts his eyes, and rubs his hand over the bulge in his jeans with a sigh.

Fuck. "You'd just keep me tied to your bed? Just 'check on me' between appointments?" Sam teases.

"Well... maybe I'd only keep you bound when I'm gone," Ryan allows, smiling a little. "And then when I'm there, I'll fuck you so much you won't be able to move anyway."

Sam grins. "Promise?"

Ducking his head, Ryan laughs softly. "Promise you're going to go buy a plane ticket?"

"Promise," Sam says, crossing his heart. "As soon as I get off."

"That soon?" Ryan teases, and unzips his jeans. "You'd better get to work, then."

It takes Sam a second, call it a brain blip, whatever, but then he gets it and laughs. "You're awful," he teases back, but he's already working his jeans open, his cock out.

"You love meee," Ryan sing-songs, but his breath catches as he strokes along the length of his prick.

"Yes, I do, but you're still awful," Sam says, tongue between his teeth, laughing, even as he closes his hand around his own cock, stroking, matching Ryan's touch from his end.

Ryan laughs and abruptly stands up. "Give me a sec," he says, and now that he's in full view of the webcam, he drops his jeans entirely, then sits back down. "Okay," he tells Sam, and makes a show of licking his finger. Then he reaches behind himself and softly moans.

"One finger?" Sam teases, although it doesn't stop him from groaning, his cock kicking up in his hand.

"Oh, you want more?" A moment, and then Ryan winces, pushing two more fingers inside himself.

Sam groans at the wince, at the stretch he knows causes it, his cock jerking again against his palm. "God, I wish I was there with you."

"D'you wish you were here, inside me?" Ryan asks breathlessly. Shutting his eyes, he begins to rock on his fingers.

"More than anything," Sam says, nodding, his hand moving over his cock, eyes glued to the screen, to Ryan. Fuck.

Ryan shifts position again, this time so he can twist his wrist. He whimpers loudly when he rubs his sweet spot. And blinks open his eyes to watch Sam on the screen. "Really need you here," he rasps. "Need you biting my nipples."

"Use some clothespins," Sam suggests with a grin, groaning as his cock throbs in his grip. "Pretend it's me."

Snorting a laugh, Ryan strokes his cock more roughly, getting so fucking close already. "I'll have to find some," he agrees, but then asks, "Do they even still sell those things?"

"Housewares or you can find clamps at the hardware stalls," Sam says, referencing the markets he'd frequented when he was in Brazil, his hand matching Ryan's rhythm, his breath hitching. 

"Maybe I'll do that. I'll wear them for you next time..." Abruptly Ryan cries out, though he quickly tries to choke off the sound. He spills hot all over his fingers, except for a few drops which spatter on the floor. Good thing it's hardwood and not carpet.

Sam curses, watching Ryan spurting over his fingers, and follows him over, hot wet soaking his own hand in thick heavy pulses.

After a few long moments of silence, broken only by his own heavy breathing, Ryan grimaces and pulls his fingers out of his ass. Then he gives his lover a smile that still looks half dazed. "That was good. But I still really miss you."

"Of course," Sam deadpans. "My cock's way better than your fingers." But then he smiles too. "I know what you mean. I love you. And I'll see you in London soon. I'll book my flight tonight."

"Sam." Ryan's eyes immediately brighten with excitement. "This is going to be _fucking awesome_."

"I know." God. They don't have the shooting schedule yet but they're probably going to get roughly eight weeks working together - _being_ together - right under everyone's noses. "It's gonna be brilliant."

"Yeah." Ryan simply grins at his lover for a few moments, memorizing every nuance of Sam's gorgeous face -- like he hasn't done that already, right. "I love you. Gotta go wash my hands."

"Go. I love you too," Sam says, waiting until Ryan shuts down from his end before ending the call completely.


End file.
